


A little more conversation

by Weaseltotheface



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, idk i wanted them to talk, post 119
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaseltotheface/pseuds/Weaseltotheface
Summary: While waiting in the chamber of the threshold crest, Yasha talks to Veth
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Yasha
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	A little more conversation

The chamber that houses the threshold crest is, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Though, Yasha admits to herself, she’s still not sure what a threshold crest actually is, the importance of keeping it from Mo-...Lucian...is evident. 

She listens, passive, as Beau and Caleb begin to speak. It goes over her head, for the most part. But watching Beau excitedly gesture while she rattles off her first pass of observations is nothing but endearing. As it always is. 

A small smile tugs across her face when Beau turns to look at her, placing a warm hand against her arm. 

“Me and Caleb are gonna go check out the glyphs and stuff, see what we can find. Gotta get that thing down from there.” Beau tells her quickly, the smile on her face lopsided and goofy. Adorable even. “You gonna look around or come with…?” 

Maybe it’s stupid to be so giddy over an invitation like that. 

She knows she’d just be in the way for something like this though. Best to leave it to the professionals. 

“Ah...no. I think I would most likely just...be in the way for this one.” Yasha replies, smile soft in the faint blue light of the chamber. 

She sees some sort of emotion flicker over Beau’s face. She won’t admit she kind of hopes it was disappointment. 

Maybe that’s a dumb thing to hope for. 

“You’re never in the way, Yasha.” Beau tells her quietly, brows drawn slightly together. Worried maybe? For her? 

A warmth spreads in her chest at the sentiment. 

“That’s kind of you to say, Beau.” Yasha, mutters, reaching to rub the crease in her brow away with a thumb. “But it is exceedingly not true. I am quite big, I’m often in the way.” 

Chuckling, Beau concedes. “Alright, Yash. Whatever you say. Feel free to come join us though.” 

“I will, if I feel like it. Don’t worry. I wanted to talk to Veth anyway.” 

“Alright, have fun I guess!” 

“Oh! Beau,” Yasha winces when Beau startles, turning back towards her quickly, “Oh, shit sorry. I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to hold your stuff for you? So you don’t have to hold it while you’re...doing...whatever you’re doing I guess?”

Beau doesn’t answer for a beat. 

“Ah...I’m sorry was that weird to ask? I just thought it might be in the way and distracting while you’re being smart and stuff? And I’m not doing anything really so I figured I could hold...it…?”

She trails off, feeling heat rising up her neck and glancing subtly as she’s able to around the chamber, silently praying to the Stormlord that her friends were not watching her make a fool out of herself.

Luckily, it seemed that Caleb was already looking at the glyphs, so he wasn’t in any mind to bear witness to her shame. Fjord and Jester were off in their own corner, talking it seemed, sifting through some shiny looking rubble. 

Veth…

Veth was looking right at her.

Wonderful. 

So great. 

Going by the steadily increasing heat in her face, the flush was definitely visible now. 

“Sorry...it was dumb to ask. I’ll let you go.” 

Before she could even begin to turn around to find a corner to die in, she felt fingers wrap around her wrist quickly. Perhaps a little too hard for comfort.

“No! No. It wasn’t dumb. It was really sweet.” Beau’s voice sounded rough, the words caught somewhere between her throat and mouth. “No one’s wanted to just...like hold my stuff for me before? That’s dumb. But...if you want to...it would be really helpful to not have my pack on while I’m working.” 

Taken aback, Yasha blinks heavily once, and nods.

“Yes! Of course. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t serious.” 

Yasha feels her heart stutter in her chest as Beau beams up at her and hands the bags over. 

“Thanks, Yasha. I’ll see you soon, have fun talking to Veth ok?” 

Beau’s hand slips from around her wrist slowly, fingers lingering. The whisper of skin on skin shoots goosebumps up her arm and a shiver down her spine.

“Good luck with Caleb.” Her voice comes out choked and she clears her throat, “If you need me you know where to find me.”

She gets a nod and a smile in response and then Beau is gone, loping off towards Caleb’s current workspace. 

It’s adorable really, how excited she gets over this stuff, Yasha thinks to herself, taking a moment to admire the monk from afar. 

She does need to talk to Veth though. 

Taking a steadying breath, Yasha turns, searching for where she last saw Veth looking at her. 

Really, how embarrassing that was.

It only takes a moment before she locks onto the halfling, who is bent over something by a couple of packs, sitting in the rubble. 

Ah good. 

Stepping lightly, Yasha picks her way carefully across the room, maneuvering over stones and broken pieces. She somehow makes her way unnoticed right behind her friend, the faint blue light from the threshold crest not doing much to make Veth’s activities very clear. 

“Hello, Veth, what are you up to?” 

“AHH” The halfling’s shrill shout is hard to ignore as a chorus of shushing and glares follow the sound, “Yasha! I wasn’t doing anything. Nothing at all!” 

“That sounds really suspicious, Veth.” Yasha frowns down her nose at the woman, “You weren’t looking for something in Fjord’s pack were you?” 

“I. Would. Never, Yashy. How dare you even imply.” Veth sniffs, indignant, hands resting behind her back.

Yasha just raises her hands in surrender, “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad or anything. You’re just being...suspicious. I want to know what you’re doing.” 

“No.” 

“...please?” 

“Nuh uh.” 

A pout tugs at Yasha’s lower lip, “Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want to tell you!” Veth points up at her, vaguely threatening, “Do you want to tell me what had you all flustered and blushy talking to Beau over there?”

Immediately Yasha feels the heat on the back of her neck flare up again. 

“Ah...no. I see your point, I apologize.” 

Veth nods, satisfied, and sits back down, “Good. Come sit next to me then, what’s up.” 

The abrupt change in atmosphere is jarring, but Yasha just blinks and folds heavily into a cross legged position next to Veth.

“I, uh, I wanted to talk to you.” 

Veth narrows her eyes again, “I didn’t do it whatever it was!” 

She frowns again, “I wasn’t - I’m not here to accuse you of anything. Why do you think I’m trying to accuse you of something?” 

“You’re very big and intimidating, Yasha! I never know what to think!” 

“...I see.” She hunches over slightly, seemingly to make herself as small as possible, “I...can’t really change that, I’m sorry.” 

Veth opens her mouth, and closes it again with a click.

"You don't have to - never mind. What did you need me for?"

“Oh, um, I just wanted to thank you. You know. For trying to get, Beau. From the...baby?” Yasha averts her gaze, looking just over Veth’s head. Her hands fidget in her lap, picking lightly at scabs and scars. 

“I should have tried to get her before then but I did not. So thank you for doing that. It was very brave of you.” 

Veth watches her fidget for a beat, “Why didn’t you? Grab her I mean.” 

Yasha’s eyes flash briefly to Veth’s, barely making contact before they dart away into the corner again and draws her lower lip between her teeth. 

“I was...I was scared.” A juddering sigh rocks its way from her chest, “I should have just opened my eyes and grabbed her. But I was afraid I was going to get charmed by that stupid glowy light again so I just tried to get rid of it instead.” 

“Hey,” Veth takes her hand gently, “It was a good plan. It just didn’t work out the way you wanted it to. I can tell you’re blaming yourself but you shouldn’t. Ok? Shit happens, we both know that.”

“Yeah…” Yasha gives Veth’s hand a slight squeeze, “it’s just…” 

“She could have died, she was so close.” 

Her voice is quiet and rough, but Veth hears her clear as day and hums in sympathy. 

“You really do like her a lot don’t you?” 

Oh boy. 

The red was creeping up her cheeks again, the heat of it obvious and uncomfortable. Chuckling nervously she rubs the back of her neck, trying to calm the spread of it. 

“Is it...really obvious?”

Veth snorts. 

“Oh, honey. Yeah. It is.” 

A grimace finds a home on Yasha’s flushed face, making Veth laugh. 

“That is not exactly what I had hoped to hear.” 

Veth snorts again, chuckles dying down, “Yeah, sounds about right.”

She pauses, face turning pensive, “Have...you said anything to her yet? I know I don’t need to tell you this, really, but...waiting is just going to make it worse. You never know how much time you have left.” 

Yasha pouts, just a little, and blows a strand of hair out of her face. 

“Yes, Caduceus attempted to give me the same advice while we were in Rexxentrum. Which, I do appreciate, obviously. But I feel like maybe he forgot my...circumstances. Maybe.” 

“I appreciate the attempt to stall, but you didn’t answer my question, Yashaaaa.” 

The grimace returns with a vengeance, “I...wrote her a letter.” 

Veth gasps, comically loud in the silence and slaps Yasha’s knee over and over, in excitement.

“You did??? Oh my gosh, Yasha. Amazing. What did she say?” 

“She hasn’t said anything yet.” She replies, absentmindedly trailing a finger through the dust on the ground, sketching out a small lopsided flower.

“What?! Really? Nothing?” Veth sputters. “When did you give it to her?”

Mismatched eyes trail off to the side in thought, “Hmmm...Before we found Vess’ body, I think. So, it’s been a minute.” 

She gets an indignant yelp in reply, “That long?? And she hasn’t said anything? Fucking bitch.” 

Yasha’s face goes stern in an instant and she locks her gaze with Veth’s, “Please don’t talk about her like that.” 

Veth’s face pales immediately, “Yep. Yes. Of course so sorry. Won’t do it again.” 

“Oh boy,” Yasha rubs her palm across her face tiredly, “No. No, I’m sorry. I know how you two are with each other. I don’t mean to be like this. She just...she means a lot to me and she’s already so down on herself sometimes.”

Veth makes a small sound in her throat. 

“Still...it’s been ages? It’s hard to believe she would wait this long. Though I guess a lot has been happening…”She trails off in thought, glancing sidelong at Yasha. 

“It has been fairly nerve wracking, I must admit.” Yasha murmurs, drawing in the dust again, “It’s been a long time, maybe I messed it up and she thinks I’m creepy now. I’m not very good at this stuff.” 

Veth smacks her in the leg again, “There is no way she thinks that, trust me. She almost bit my head off in that tunnel because I jokingly blamed you for something.” a pause “I don’t actually blame you for anything just so we’re clear.” 

“It would be ok if you did, I’m not sure I was the best person to choose as message receiver.” 

The comment gets waved off immediately, “Nonsense! You’re a great message receiver. But the point is that Beau has liked you for ages, she’s always ready to go to bat for you. She doesn’t think you’re creepy, ok?” 

Yasha smiles, nods, “Sure, thank you, Veth. It was nice to talk about this even though I was over here to thank you.” 

“You don’t need to thank me for trying to save, Beau. Chaos Crew sticks together. And I wouldn’t let any of you die on my watch, even if I give you all shit all the time.” 

“Still I want to thank you anyway, for my sake at least. I should have done something and I didn’t and it put both of you in danger. So thank you. You’re a wonderful friend, Veth.” 

The halfling smiles and pats Yasha on the arm, “Well, then thank you for pulling both of us out of that nasty baby.” 

“Ugh,” Yasha shudders, “I never wanna see something like that again.”

“Yeah, for real. What the fuck right?” 

“This place is horrible.”

Veth nods silently in agreement, glancing around at the rest of the group who haven’t really moved. 

“Are...are we done doing feelings now?” 

Yasha huffs a deep sigh, “Yes I think that’s all I have in me right now.”

“Oh thank the gods. I didn’t know what else to say.” 

A bark of a laugh wrenches free from Yasha’s chest, surprised. “Yeah, that’s fair.” 

“Should we go see what Beau and Caleb have found? I don’t want to disturb Fjord and Jester.” 

Veth points over to their friends and Yasha grins. They’re very close, whispering and giggling like children. 

“Sure lets see what Beau and Caleb are learning about now.”

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through i kind of forgot the dialogue i had thought of that sparked the idea for the fic so it kinda fell apart and also i didn't edit this because I didn't want to sorry lmao


End file.
